A Breath Away
by Sonic Jules
Summary: Tenth Doctor and Rose ....... Twists and turns abound as the Doctor and Rose land themselves right in the middle of a mystery.
1. The Perils Of Capture

**A Breath Away**

**By Sonic Jules**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Doctor Who and the characters of said show do not belong to me, no matter how hard I've wished for it. No infringement meant on the owners and associates, nor BBC.

**.**

**A/N 1:** As always, my humble thanks to Catharticone for her generosity with prompts. (and beta-ing, and helpful hints ...) She more than not guides this writer's muse.

**A/N 2:** This story is complete, with nine chapters total. I hope you'll like it, as it's a little different from my others. :o) Let the mystery begin...

**.**

**.**

**Chapter One:  
The Perils of Capture**

**.**

**.**

The Doctor awoke to the feeling of being smothered. After the natural panic had subsided, he listened, trying to figure out exactly where he was.

His memories were a bit foggy; he remembered a flash of light, a stabbing headache, then nothing more. He shook his head slightly, trying to clear the cobwebs, and realized that his face was covered in cloth. Burlap perhaps, with a strange smell that reminded him of chloroform.

He tried to move his legs, but they felt unusually heavy, as if a great weight lay upon them. He wriggled his fingers and toes. He was definitely meant to stay here, but then again, he rarely did what others intended. Working with the loosest limb, he was able to remove the lower portion of his arm from the weight - perhaps ropes - that bound him. He couldn't reach up enough to remove the scratchy cloth from his face, but some freedom of movement was better than none.

He muddled through his memories, trying to find something recent enough to tell him where he was and why he was here. Who had abducted him? Why had they done it? Was he alone?

The soft exhale of breath to his left stifled all thoughts into instant focus. Rose!

He couldn't see her. The heavy fabric covered his eyes, stealing the sight of her. He knew somehow that she was similarly bound, too. Breathing was growing difficult, but his respiratory bypass system would permit the Doctor to function with relative normalcy. This would not be true for Rose, however. He needed to reach her quickly; she could not last long.

Blindly his free hand reached out for her. "Rose!" he cried, his voice muffled by the thick cloth.

Still he groped and grasped, and finally his fingers brushed over something soft, something cold. He closed his hand over hers and hoped beyond hope that he was not too late.

"Rose!" He shook the hand he held, squeezing it too tightly, hoping for any kind of response. He received none.

A vision of two halves of a Grovourian coffin entered his thoughts, and he knew in that moment that he lay in one and Rose within the other. He recalled that the caskets had been sitting side by side on a plinth, clearly intended for use as an offering. Abruptly he realized that he and Rose were now the offering.

Quickly releasing his hold on her, the Doctor felt around until his fingers landed on the rim of her small prison. He pushed and pulled with a strength even he didn't know he possessed, rocking the half of the tomb in which she lay. He continued struggling, exerting much more effort than his body was willing to lend, until finally she and her casket toppled over. It was the best he could do at the moment, and the most he could hope for was that she would be free of the coverings and chemicals and begin breathing fresh air once more.

Still, in order to help her further, he would have to free himself. The noise of her falling had not brought forth their captors, wherever they were, but he had no doubts they would arrive soon. He had to get to Rose. Now.

Grasping the side of his own half of their prison, the Doctor began rocking, working toward his own freedom as he attempted to turn over on the opposite side of where Rose had landed.

It didn't take long though it did take a considerable amount of his energy. But every moment that passed without a sound from Rose was another he couldn't afford to lose. There was no choice.

Crashing none too gracefully to the floor, the Doctor gratefully noted the heavy weight upon him had shifted, and soon he was able to push out of the cocoon his coffin-like bed had turned into. Untwining the ropes around his waist after maneuvering his arms from them, he quickly moved toward Rose on hands and knees, calling to her.

The half-casket she'd been in had fallen away from her, leaving her to lie on her side yet remain motionless, even though the medicated cloths had fallen away from her face. It had been the most he hoped for; toppling her over as he had. Yet it still was not enough. The Doctor could not hear the sounds of Rose drawing breath.

Upon reaching his companion he shook her harshly, calling her name with such urgency even he did not recognize his own voice. When he rolled Rose onto her back, her deathly pallor shocked him into silence.

Placing his fingertips on her neck, the Doctor felt no pulse beneath his touch.

"No! No, Rose, no!" He bent forward, his ear to her chest, listening for any signs of life. The sadness etched on his features turned to agony as a sob escaped him.

"No! I won't allow it!" he yelled angrily in her face, his words so forced her hair billowed beneath his breath as sadness constricted his hearts.

He bent closer, grabbing her face as he began forcing air into her lungs, determined to breathe life back into his companion. His urgency made him light-headed, but he paid it no heed. He continued on, breathing for her, then breathing with her.

Suddenly he stopped.

He waited unbearable seconds until finally he felt the soft caress of her breath on his face. She was breathing!

Bending down over her chest once more, he listened as her heart began its own rhythm, picking up speed slowly but surely. He laid his head on her, feeling the movement as his eyes closed. Nothing else held his attention. Nothing was more important to him than this moment.

"What is the meaning of this?!" A harsh voice echoed in the quiet room, startling the Time Lord. He sat up quickly.

"You!" The Doctor seethed. "What the hell were you trying to do?"

Deep lines etched the brow of the humanoid the Doctor faced, now standing and staring with venom. "You've ruined our gathering," the grotesque man growled, his anger evident from the rising red of his pasty grey pallor.

"Yes? Well, I'm afraid that's not all I'll be ruining," the Doctor replied smartly.

The two stared at one another for a moment. The man's eyes closed into slits, while the Doctor relaxed slightly, hands in his pockets, rocking on his heels. He grinned at his captor.

"So, where are we, anyway? Can't say as I remember meeting you, or even coming here, for that matter."

"You are on Glassgorn. In my cellar. You were an uninvited guest, however, your timing was impeccable."

"Really? How's that?" the Doctor asked cordially.

"The villagers had grown suspicious of the disappearances. No one will miss you and your beloved."

"Ahh," the Time Lord said, one hand reaching for his head to rub his scalp thoughtfully. "Sacrifices?"

"Yes."

"Hmm. Not one for giving much information, are you? I mean, if you're going to kill me, I'd at least like to know exactly why I'm being sacrificed."

"Kill _both_ of you," the man sneered.

"Yes, well, you've already done her in," he pointed a thumb in Rose's direction. "I'm all that's left now," the Doctor offered.

"She is not dead. She is drugged. Death will only occur when I make it so."

"Nooooo," the Doctor said slowly. "Your drugs affected her human system a bit differently than I think you were expecting. So, I suppose the sacrifices are off, then. Can't do it right if one of us has already bitten the dust, am I correct?"

The tall man stepped into the Time Lord's personal space, bending to match the Doctor's height. "One will do," he grinned.

The Doctor stepped back, wincing slightly. "Ever heard of breath mints?" he asked. "I believe I may have some in my pocket. Since I'm about to die I suppose I might as well share."

Bringing his hand out of his pocket, the Oncoming Storm showed his enemy what he revealed. "Hmm, this isn't breath mints. Sorry," he winked, then turned on the sonic screwdriver. The flash of light and piercing hum brought the man to his knees, moaning in significant pain. When he fell to the ground unconscious, the Doctor shut off the instrument, turning back to Rose.

Calling to her, he bent down, feeling her pulse beneath his fingertips. It had grown stronger, and he was grateful. However, she was still unconscious, and the man lying insensate had clearly stated 'our' gathering, which meant there were more of them. And that meant he had to get them out of this place. Now.

**O**o**O**


	2. And They're Off

**A Breath Away**

**_Previously, in Chapter One..._**

__

Bringing his hand out of his pocket, the Oncoming Storm showed his enemy what he revealed. "Hmm, this isn't breath mints. Sorry," he winked, then turned on the sonic screwdriver. The flash of light and piercing hum brought the man to his knees, moaning in significant pain. When he fell to the ground unconscious, the Doctor shut off the instrument, turning back to Rose.

Calling to her, he bent down, feeling her pulse beneath his fingertips. It had grown stronger, and he was grateful. However, she was still unconscious, and the man lying insensate had clearly stated 'our' gathering, which meant there were more of them. And that meant he had to get them out of this place. Now.

.

**Chapter Two**

**And They're Off**

**.**

Gathering Rose into his arms, the Doctor held her closely, adjusting her against him so that he was able to use his left hand for door handles and the like. His right hand, while holding onto her legs, also held the sonic screwdriver, which he felt would be needed at some point.

Turning sideways, he poked his head through the doorway, looking down the hallway each way before slowly entering it. There was no one else there, and as he stilled for a moment, he heard no sounds indicative of other beings close by.

The Time Lord sighed, wishing he could bring forth at least a few memories of coming here so that he could discern which direction to take. Turning left, he decided that moving would get them somewhere at least, and hopefully back to the TARDIS, wherever she may be.

The long hallway ended at a staircase that led upwards, and that had him quickening his steps. He'd known that he was in a basement, or perhaps even a dungeon, judging from the structure's aged look and the distinctly oppressive feeling he got. Regardless, up was the direction he was hoping for; he could mull over the wheres and whens after he achieved their freedom.

The Doctor took the steps slowly and soundlessly, ushering them upwards, his face showing his utter determination and concentration on his task. Reaching the top, he stilled once more, listening through the door which separated them from the upper level.

There were muted sounds of voices. His superior hearing told him the talking he heard was perhaps in another room, but not just beyond the door, and he detected what he believed was the aroma of a meal either being prepared or having already been served. Nothing to stop their forward momentum then.

The Doctor reached for the handle and turned it, opening the door slowly. He was grateful it had not been locked, but silently he cursed the creaking his movement caused. Peering around the barrier, he saw no one in the lofty hallway their escape path had led them to.

Adjusting Rose in his hold and looking her over quickly, he began moving down the hallway. He saw no light from the windows within the open rooms he passed, and began feeling a little more hopeful. After all, he could see fairly clearly in the darkness of night, and that could very well be to their advantage when their escape was ultimately discovered. He stealthily stepped forward.

The hallway opened out into a wide, expansive foyer, and the front door stood tall ahead of him with two more rooms on opposite sides. The Doctor hastily made his way towards the massive oak exit, only to stop suddenly and step ever so slowly backwards. There were at least three men within the sitting room to his right. They were hovering near the far wall, circling a large fireplace that crackled and popped as the wood burned within it.

The Time Lord back-stepped slowly, hoping they hadn't heard him. When he realized he hadn't been seen, he continued stepping backwards, knowing he was quickly running out of luck. Surely there were staff in the kitchen, which would now be his only means of escape with the fragile load he carried.

Turning toward his intended destination, he came face to face with a woman of middle age, short and pudgy, wearing clothing appropriate for servitude. "What are you doing here?!" she yelled loudly enough to wake the dead.

"Shh sh-sh-sh-sh!" The Doctor tutted angrily, but it was too late; the men in the nearby room came bounding out clumsily, surrounding the Time Lord and his unconscious companion.

"What's the meaning of this?" the stoutest of the men practically growled as he nodded at the servant to go, probably to fetch reinforcements. "Who are you and why have you invaded Lord Lupus's home?"

"I invaded no ones property, sir," the Doctor began, watching the housekeeper step quickly away. "This young lady and I were brought here and held against our will in the cellar by this home's owner. I only just managed to escape him."

"That's preposterous," the man in the middle of the three barked with laughter. "What reason would he have to restrain you? In his own confines, I might add."

The Doctor eyed the three warily before speaking. "For your evening sacrifice, I presume," he answered with his best annoyed tone. His right eyebrow rose somewhat with the men's chuckles. "I'm glad you find this so amusing."

"What ails the lady in your care?" the more timid of the three spoke after calming his mirth.

"She's been drugged by your host and nearly suffocated, to begin with," the Doctor answered briskly.

A squeaking, grating noise sounded from behind the Doctor, and as he turned around, he saw the staff member he'd startled just moments before pushing an elderly man in a wheelchair.

"What's the meaning of this intrusion?" the man demanded from his seat.

"Lord Lupus, this man has entered your home with dishonorable intentions," the largest and loudest of the group replied, waving a hand at the Doctor.

"Lord Lupus?" the Doctor inquired. "This is not the man who held us against our will," he stated.

"I dare say not," the disabled man grumbled. He eyed the Doctor and his companion, staring at Rose for a few seconds. "She has been injured?" he asked with a slightly softer tone.

"Yes," the Doctor replied with exasperation.

"Let's move into the library. You can lay her on one of the couches while Dr Raddermore looks her over." He waved a hand toward the man who had asked of Rose's condition.

"I'll take care of her," the Doctor replied sternly while walking with the group into the room to the left of the entry door. "_I_ am her Doctor."

Once he'd laid Rose down the Time Lord sat beside her and began checking her vitals, looking for any signs she was nearing consciousness. A slight touch of his fingertips to her right temple told him his answer, reflected in the scowl upon his face. Dr. Raddermore began checking her pulse, mimicking the Doctor's previous actions. The Time Lord simply glared at him.

Lord Lupus cleared his throat. "Please explain why the two of you were in my home, uninvited," he addressed the Doctor calmly.

The Time Lord took a deep breath. "As I explained to your guests, we did not come to this place willingly. We were drugged and brought to your basement. I was able to free us from the confines we were held in and then met up with a very tall ... _man_," he hesitated for lack of a better description, "who said we were in _his _cellar in Glasgorn and since we were strangers in town we wouldn't be missed like the others and would to be sacrificed." The Doctor took another long, deep breath following his many words, looking around at everyone to study their reactions. They all appeared shocked, though not surprised. "I carried Rose here up the stairs and you all know the rest of this story. Unfortunately, I have no memory at the moment of how we arrived in Glasgorn to begin with."

Lord Lupus looked toward his faithful staff member and spoke, sending her out of the room to fetch water and cloths and bandages for his unexpected guests. When he was finished, he looked first upon Rose, then up at the Doctor. His expression was somber.

"I am sorry for your experience here, visiting our small town only to have such sinister actions imposed upon you," he said sincerely.

"What? You believe me? Just like that?" the Time Lord asked incredulously.

"Such a story could not be told in jest," the man responded. "And there have been disappearances with similar circumstances before your arrival."

The Doctor stroked Rose's cheek affectionately before standing, looking around at the men surrounding him. "Yes? Well what are you all doing about it?" he asked a bit coldly.

"We were gathering here tonight to figure out a plan of action to stop these disappearances and capture the person responsible. And now we have learned this predator was about to sacrifice the seventh and eighth victims, right below us as we met in my residence. I'm, I'm just overwhelmed."

"Yes, well, ironic that, isn't it?" The Doctor said softly. "Which is probably why he planned to kill us here. Tempting fate as it were, while rubbing your noses in it."

"Pardon my interruption, sirs," the servant spoke as she entered the room, carrying a large tray of bandages and strips of cloth. A small pail of steaming water swayed slightly as she stilled in front of the Time Lord.

"Well, talk about coming prepared," the Doctor grinned at her. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Estelle, sir."

"Estelle. Lovely name. But I think you've brought too many things. Rose only has a few scratches and bruises. Shouldn't be needing all that," he added, nodding toward the tray.

"But sir, these are not for her injuries. They're for yours."

**O**o**O**


	3. Bandages and Awakenings

**A Breath Away**

**.**

**_Previously in Chapter Two:_**

_"We were gathering here tonight to figure out a plan of action to stop these disappearances and capture the person responsible. And now we have learned this predator was about to sacrifice the seventh and eighth victims, right below us as we met in my residence. I'm, I'm just overwhelmed."_

_"Yes, well, ironic that, isn't it?" The Doctor said softly. "Which is probably why he planned to kill us here. Tempting fate as it were, while rubbing your noses in it."_

__

"Pardon my interruption, sirs," the servant spoke as she entered the room, carrying a large tray of bandages and strips of cloth. A small pail of steaming water swayed slightly as she stilled in front of the Time Lord.

"Well, talk about coming prepared," the Doctor grinned at her. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Estelle, sir."

"Estelle. Lovely name. But I think you've brought too many things. Rose only has a few scratches and bruises. Shouldn't be needing all that," he added, nodding toward the tray.

"But sir, these are not for her injuries. They're for yours."

**.**

**Chapter Three:**

**Bandages and Awakenings**

**.**

"My - what? I'm all right." The Doctor looked around the room, meeting every eye with his own. Finally his eyes stilled on Dr. Raddermore. "_What_?"

"Perhaps you should sit down before you fall down," Lord Lupus said, but the Doctor ignored him, choosing instead to step quickly back into the foyer. He'd seen a mirror in passing, and wanted to know for himself what had those people looking at him so worriedly.

Stepping up to the large beveled glass, he took in the reflection of himself and sighed, suddenly understanding their concern. He was a right bloody mess.

He fingered the deep gash along his scalp which was already healing. Perhaps he hadn't been drugged, then. And quite possibly this was the cause of his lapses in memory. It made sense, really. After all, his physiology didn't succumb to most medications.

Bringing his hand down in front of him, he looked at the jagged tear across it, which was also now healing. He hadn't felt it; couldn't be bothered with it's trivialness while worried for Rose's well being.

Closing his eyes for a moment, he began assessing himself, realizing that he probably bore large bruises on his torso and back. So, there'd been a struggle. But of course there had; he would not have let Rose and himself be taken without one.

Rose!

Running back into the library, the Doctor was at her side instantly. He once more checked her pulse and respirations, counting their fairly normal rate. He rested his palm across her forehead, assessing her temperature, which was normal. Relieved, he sat heavily beside her hip. Dr. Raddermore was instantly in front of him, damp flannel in hand.

"Let's get you cleaned up, see what kind of damage is done. All right?"

His tone was so gentle and calm, asking and not demanding, that the Doctor nodded his consent, grabbing Rose's hand within his uninjured one.

While Dr. Raddermore tended to the Doctor's injuries, Lord Lupus rounded up the other two men, giving them the task of investigating the cellar as soon as the authorities arrived. He'd called them while the Doctor had been looking himself over in front of the mirror, the shock of events preventing the home owner from thinking clearly enough to do so earlier. The men left the library to wait in the foyer.

Once the Doctor's wounds had been cleansed and bandaged and Dr. Raddermore had left to join the others, Lord Lupus wheeled himself closer. "So," he began, looking curiously at the Time Lord. "We know your companion's name is Rose from your speaking it, but still we do not know yours."

"I'm the Doctor."

"Very well. Just 'the Doctor'?"

"Yep," the Time Lord answered, grinning slightly when the man didn't say the inevitable words he usually heard, 'Doctor Who?'.

"You're not from around here," Lupus stated, absently twirling a large, antique looking gold and ruby ring round on his finger.

"No, we're actually from very far away."

"Do you remember what brought you here? To the town, I mean, not my residence."

"Actually, no. But I'm sure that given time, I will."

"And your wife? Will she be all right?"

The Time Lord squeezed the hand he still held, receiving no response. "She's not - I mean - her health doesn't seem to be in jeopardy. I just wish she'd wake up. I suppose it has something to do with the drugs in her system, but for a few moments, she wasn't breathing, and -"

"Shh. It's all right. She'll be all right," the kindly man offered, placing a hand upon the Doctor's shoulder.

The Time Lord hadn't meant to be babbling, but his concern for Rose was clear. Letting his host believe Rose was his wife, he looked at Lord Lupus, seeing only kindness reflected in his eyes. "Yes. Yes, she will," he nodded, taking a deep breath. The air smelled slightly sour, like that of stale, withering time.

Both men looked into the hallway as the local authorities entered the house. "Will you be all right?" Lupus asked. "I'd like to join them; see what's been going on downstairs."

"Of course, I'll be fine. Can you make it down there all right?" the Doctor asked, curious about the man's physical limitations and the terribly steep stairs he'd climbed up.

"I've got an elevator entry in the kitchen. Allows me access upstairs and downstairs. No sense in having a home if you can't enjoy its entirety," he grinned in response.

"Ah, good. Very good."

"I'll keep the officials from bothering you with questions for now and send Estelle in with some refreshments. I'm sure you could use it, and your lovely wife will appreciate them when she awakens."

"Thank you, yes."

Lord Lupus nodded then wheeled himself out to follow the others down the hallway. The Doctor watched him go then closed his eyes. He wanted to remember very badly, but so far, no memories were forthcoming. His eyes did open with surprise quite suddenly, however, when the hand he held squeezed his own.

"Rose?" he spoke softly.

"Yeah?" she whispered in response.

"Open your eyes."

"Doctor?"

"Yep, that's me."

Slowly her eyes opened, and her vision filled with the Time Lord, grinning madly at the sight of her. "How do you feel?"

She grunted, sitting up with the Doctor's assistance. Suddenly her hand went to her forehead and her eyes closed tightly. "Head hurts."

"Probably the drugs they used on you," he said as he held her face. When she opened her eyes he peered within them, tilting his head as he looked around, making sure they were alone. Quickly, he pulled out the sonic screwdriver and clicked on the light, checking her pupils. Satisfied with their response, he swiftly hid the tool back in his pocket.

"Doctor? Are you all right?"

"Of course I am. Why do you ask?"

"You've been hurt," she said, looking at the bandages on his head and hand before looking back into his eyes.

"Just a couple of scrapes. Nothing to worry about," he told her, his tone reassuring.

"So, what drugs? An' who used 'em on me?" Rose asked.

"Ah, well, that is the mystery, isn't it? You see," he stood then began pacing a few steps back and forth in front of her. "While it's apparent that we were abducted, I don't actually remember it happening. And then we were brought to this lovely home and placed in the cellar, where we were supposed to be sacrificed. You were unconscious, and so was I for that matter, but I came to in the nick of time," he spun around to face her, "luckily for us. I was able to free us from the coffin we were in - a real coffin Rose. Can you imagine? Cut in half with each of us in one of those halves." He began pacing again. "Where was I? Oh yes, there we were, lying in coffin parts, and I came to and managed to knock us over and free us. Then this really sinister looking man - straight out of one of those horror flicks you like so much - came in and said we were going to be sacrificed."

"So," she interrupted. "He's the one who drugged me, then?"

"Probably. The gnarly humanoid man with bad breath wanted to kill us both, but I used setting 451 on the sonic screwdriver to render him unconscious. I gathered you up then made our way out of the cellar and up the stairs, and then long story short, I met the owner of this place, Lord Lupus, and his guests. They apparently had no idea what was happening in the basement. Seems there've been quite a few disappearances in these parts, and the man who abducted us all but admitted killing them to me. Problem is, I was apparently injured myself, and although my physical wounds are no doubt well on their way to being healed, my memory is still a bit scrambled." He took a deep breath, then sat down beside Rose, facing her. "I'm so sorry, but I don't remember us coming here or where we are. I don't even know where the TARDIS is."

"It's all right, Doctor," Rose said sincerely.

"No, no it's not. I'm supposed to be looking out for you, and here I am, not even able to remember how we got here, much less where I left our ride."

"Really, it is. You saved us from gettin' sacrificed. Besides, _I _remember where the TARDIS is." She grinned as his features reflected his understanding of her words.

"Oh Rose! You are brilliant!" he nearly yelled in her face, just before smothering her in a very tight hug.

**O**o**O**


	4. Evening Draws To A Close

**A Breath Away**

**.**

**_Previously in Chapter Four:_**

__

"It's all right, Doctor," Rose said sincerely.

"No, no it's not. I'm supposed to be looking out for you, and here I am, not even able to remember how we got here, much less where I left our ride."

"Really, it is. You saved us from gettin' sacrificed. Besides, _I _remember where the TARDIS is." She grinned as his features reflected his understanding of her words.

"Oh Rose! You are brilliant!" he nearly yelled in her face, just before smothering her in a very tight hug.

**.**

**Chapter Four**

**Evening Draws To A Close**

**.**

"Doctor?"

"Yes, Rose?" he asked, still holding her.

"You're hurtin' me."

"Oh!," he replied, releasing his hold and leaning back just enough to look closely at her. "Where's it hurt?"

Rose sighed. "A little all over. But it's all right." At his concerned look, she spoke again. "_Really_," she emphasized.

"Pardon," Estelle interrupted once more, bringing in a tray with tea and finger sandwiches. "Oh! Madam is awake! Are you all right? Is there anything you require?" The house servant was in front of them instantly, placing the tray on the end table beside where Rose sat.

"I'm fine. I don't need a thing, thanks. What's your name?"

"I'm Estelle."

"Pleased to meet you. But if you keep callin' me 'madam' I won't know who you're talkin' to. Just call me Rose, all right?"

Estelle smiled, her expression one of wonder. "Oh, thank you madam, I mean, Miss Rose. It's a privilege to meet such a kind lady."

Rose blushed slightly; her politeness was only due to her understanding of what it felt like to be an 'underclass', wanting no one to feel like that around her.

Estelle filled two cups of tea, then turned toward the Doctor. "Can I get anything else for you, sir?"

"What? Oh, no, thank you," the Time Lord answered quickly, obviously in deep in thought for a moment. "But tell me, Estelle, Lord Lupus said that there have been some disappearances here in town. What do you know of them?"

"Begging your pardon, but how can you _not _know of them?"

"We're not from around here. In fact, we're from very far away. You see, we came here for a little visit and well, you know the rest, don't you?" He eyed her a bit critically, looking for any sort of reaction to his almost accusing tone.

"Sir?" she asked, not knowing what he was asking, exactly. Her eyes darted between Rose and the Doctor nervously.

The Doctor changed tactics; it seemed obvious this woman had no understanding of the situation and he was scaring her with his tone. "My memories are lost for the moment. I don't even remember entering this province, much less our being captured. That's why I was wondering about the other disappearances. Have any of those lost souls returned?"

"Only one," she answered, looking out the window into the darkness of night. "The Widow Johnston. But she's not been right since her escape. Not very friendly, if you know what I mean. Doesn't want any visitors and never wanted to talk to anyone about what happened to her. Actually, she wasn't too friendly before she was taken either, from what I've heard around town."

"Keeps to herself, I take it? Well, perhaps being a widow and all she doesn't feel very sociable. And after narrowly escaping her own death, I'm sure she would feel even more inclined to keep to herself, not knowing who it was that tried to harm her." the Doctor acknowledged. "When was she taken?"

"About three weeks ago, sir. She was the last, and with her being able to escape, we thought perhaps it was over. Until you showed up, that is."

"Ah, yes." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry about that," he offered sincerely. "But perhaps Rose and I can figure this out, and stop it from ever occurring again."

"Are you from the government, sir?" she asked, eyes slightly larger with apparent hope.

"Estelle, if I were, would that be good?"

"Oh yes, yes it would," she smiled. "We've been sending messages out all over, hoping for someone to come help our town and save our people."

The Doctor looked over at Rose and winked. Reaching in his pocket, he pulled out his psychic paper. Showing it to Estelle, he grinned widely, rocking back and forth on his heels. "I think I've just remembered why I'm here."

"Brilliant," Rose acknowledged.

**O**o**O**

An hour later found the Doctor and Rose sitting at a table with Lord Lupus and his other guests, rallying around the fact that nothing was found out of order within the cellar. It seemed that the menace that had abducted them had fled, taking with him all evidence of his existence down there. It was a rather large undertaking, in the Time Lord's opinion. Obviously there was more than one person involved, though he'd seen no others. But he remembered their captor had said he'd 'ruined _our_ gathering', so yes, more than one, then.

"Doctor?" The voice of Lord Lupus interrupted his limited memories.

"Hmm, yes? I was rather lost in thought - sorry - you were saying?"

"I was just asking if you normally travel with your wife when you're working."

The Doctor glanced over at Rose, who was looking at him with slightly raised eyebrows.

"Mostly, yes. Helps me keep an eye on her that way," he chuckled, then winked at his companion. The group of men erupted in laughter while Rose blushed slightly.

Then dinner was being served, and silence befell the table. It seemed that everyone had worked up quite an appetite.

**O**o**O**

As the owner and his previous guests retired to the study to smoke cigars and drink brandy, the Doctor excused himself and Rose, asking permission to examine the basement. Once granted, they made their way hastily down the stairs. The Doctor immediately ventured into the room they'd been held in, only to peer back into the hallway, sensing Rose's discomfort. She stood quite still, reminding him of a statue.

"Rose?"

"I, I remember this place," she spoke quietly.

"Well, that makes one of us." The Doctor walked up beside her, looking at her for a moment before taking her hand. "I only remember waking up here. You must remember our being brought in. You all right?"

"Yeah."

"What do you remember?"

She looked around a moment before meeting his eyes. "I remember thinkin' you were dead."

"Well, fortunately that wasn't the case. What else?" he asked gently.

"This really big guy was carryin' you. Come to think of it, someone was carryin' me, too. But I remember watchin' them bringin' you out of a lift, and -"

"We were in the lift? Excellent, Rose! We'll start looking there."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her forward, then stopped suddenly. "Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember which way to find it?"

**O**o**O**

The Time Lord and his companion rode the lift up, entering the kitchen area after checking out all there was to see in the large basement. As the men had stated, no trace of their previous captivity could be found. The rooms, the hallway; all of it was clean and pristine, perhaps overly so.

They walked out of the kitchen and were met by Estelle, startling her with their sudden appearance.

"Sorry," the Doctor offered. "Didn't mean to frighten you, though I imagine with these happenings everyone's a bit on edge."

"It's all right," she spoke softly, looking from the Time Lord to Rose. "I was coming to get you anyway. Lord Lupus said you'd be staying the night, so I've prepared a room for you. Also since we found no luggage, some clothing has been laid out for your slumber and for tomorrow's journey," she added, leading them up the stairway to the second level.

"Tomorrow's journey?" Rose inquired.

"Yes, Miss Rose. I presumed that you and the Doctor would be walking about in town come morning. Since your husband is conducting an investigation, I thought you might want to go out as well. See the shops, purchase some clothing, perhaps?"

The Doctor chuckled at this as they entered their room, noting the glare Rose gave him but ignoring it. "Splendid idea, Estelle. Rose does love to shop."

"Thank you, sir." With those words, the servant closed the door behind her while Rose looked at the opulence within their given quarters.

"Wow. Bit posh, yeah?" she spoke with awe, walking to the four poster bed in the center of the room. Indeed, there were tables adorned with porcelain decor, as well as a huge brick and stone fireplace, well stoked with wood and blazing nicely. She moved toward the heat source, staring into the dancing flames.

"Hope they've got hot water. I could use a nice, steamy bath about now," Rose said, still staring at the fire. She jumped slightly when the Doctor began speaking, not realizing he'd moved to stand behind her.

"I'm sure they do."

She sighed, then went to one of the plush chairs facing the fireplace, sitting down abruptly.

"Rose?"

"Just tired. It's been a long day."

"That it has." The Time Lord walked over to the bed, grabbing some of the clothing set out. He then moved back, holding a night gown out to Rose. "I think this is for _you_ to wear," he teased. "I also think a hot, relaxing bath and then sleep are just what the Doctor ordered," he said softly.

She stood slowly, taking the garment from him. "Thanks."

**O**o**O**


	5. The Calm Before the Storm

**A Breath Away**

**.**

**_Previously, in Chapter Four:_**

__

"Hope they've got hot water. I could use a nice, steamy bath about now," Rose said, still staring at the fire. She jumped slightly when the Doctor began speaking, not realizing he'd moved to stand behind her.

"I'm sure they do."

She sighed, then went to one of the plush chairs facing the fireplace, sitting down abruptly.

"Rose?"

"Just tired. It's been a long day."

"That it has." The Time Lord walked over to the bed, grabbing some of the clothing set out. He then moved back, holding a night gown out to Rose. "I think this is for _you_ to wear," he teased. "I also think a hot, relaxing bath and then sleep are just what the Doctor ordered," he said softly.

She stood slowly, taking the garment from him. "Thanks."

**.**

**Chapter Five:**

**The Calm Before the Storm**

**.**

The Doctor sat in front of the fire, reading a novel he'd found among the many books along the shelves when he suddenly paused, looking up over his glasses around the room. By his estimate, Rose had been in the bathroom well over an hour since he'd heard her cut off the water filling the tub. He'd heard the occasional swoosh of liquid as she bathed herself, but thinking back now, he hadn't heard movement in quite some time. Setting his book down on the carved oak table beside him, he stood, stretching slightly before moving toward the door which separated them.

He knocked lightly. "Rose?" Receiving no response, he knocked again, harder this time. "Rose?"

The Doctor tried the door handle, jiggling it open easily. But before bursting inside, he called loudly to her within the room one last time. "Rose!"

He heard the distinct sound of water splashing before she replied. "Yeah?"

"Did you fall asleep in there?"

"Yeah," she answered honestly. "Sorry. I'll be out in a minute."

"No rush. Just can't have you drowning, now can I?"

"Nope. Can't have that," she replied, and he could hear the amusement in her voice. He gently closed the door and walked back to the chair, picking up the book once more.

"Estelle brought you clothing for tomorrow. Something Lord Lupus' wife had when she was alive," he hollered at the door.

"Oh, lovely," Rose hollered back with sarcasm. "Just can't take us anywhere without me gettin' to wear somethin' weird, can you?"

"I thought you liked to play dress-up," he teased.

"Uh huh," she tutted.

**O**o**O**

Rose came out of the bathroom ten minutes later combing her damp hair, wearing the sleeveless floor-length nightgown he'd handed her earlier. She walked over to the clothes stretched over the chair opposite the Doctors, looking mildly miffed as her gaze landed on the pointy, high-heeled shoes. The Time Lord looked up at her casually over his glasses, then the book dropped quite suddenly from his fingers as he stood, his expression one of deep, sudden concern.

"Doctor? What's wrong?" Rose asked, instantly worried about the Time Lord and his abrupt focus on her.

"You. I didn't see it before because of your hair hanging down, but now ... I can't believe what an idiot I am for missing that," he said seriously as he stepped in front of her.

"See what?" she asked, eyes suddenly wide.

His hand reached up cautiously to her forehead, cupping her crown as he pushed a few strands away that Rose had missed with the ivory comb. "You're bruised."

"Well, with what happened to us, I'm sure you are, too. B'sides, they aren't hurtin' me." She held her arms out in front of her, inspecting the small contusions peppering her skin.

"Rose, I'm talking about the one at your hairline, not the ones on your arms," he stated, holding her face with one hand while gently palpating the injury with the other. Feeling no fractures beneath his knowledgeable touch, he continued to feel around the bruise, still cupping her chin with his free hand.

She turned her head sideways just a little, flinching from the Doctor's prodding digits. Glancing up at the large mirror over the fireplace, she saw the reason for his sudden worry. The bruise was at least three inches long on the right side of her face, starting at the hairline and working its way back into her hair.

"Wow, can't believe I didn't feel that," she whispered.

"Neither can I," the Doctor replied. "Which brings up the question of what other injuries you may have and aren't aware of, not feeling them."

"Doctor, I'm fine. Really."

"I'll be the judge of that," he spoke, his voice full of authority as he pulled his hand from her chin and used it to push his glasses up on his nose. "Now strip."

"What? _I'm _not strippin'!"

"Rose, it's obvious that you're not feeling all things that you should. It's quite possible the drugs they used to subdue you are inhibiting your ability to feel pain. I really need to check you over visually."

She stepped a few paces back from him. "What's wrong with the sonic, then?"

"What? Nothing's wrong with it. Why?"

"Why? Why is right. _Why _can't you use _it _to check me out?" Rose exclaimed. "Done it twice already that I know of just this evening and there was nothin' wrong with me."

The Doctor looked at her for a minute. "Well, I suppose I could ..." His words tapered off as he reached in his pocket, removing the item in question. He stared at it for another moment.

"Doctor?" Rose called to him softly, waiting for him to look at her. "Are _you_ all right?"

His lack of response had her stepping closer to him, watching as he looked around the room, his eyes wide with wonder. "Doctor?"

He looked at the sonic screwdriver again before looking back at Rose. "I, I don't remember how to use it," he said quietly.

"But you used it earlier on me, don't you remember that?"

He scratched his forehead, careful of his own healing head injury. "Not really," he replied.

"What can I do? How can I help?" Rose questioned, placing a hand on his arm.

"I suppose I just need to rest. Whatever those thugs did to me will be reversed and or repaired - whatever needs to be done - with recuperative sleep. A little kip and my body can complete the healing process." He looked down upon his worried companion. "It'll be all right, Rose. I assure you. Time Lord physiology and all. Be right as rain come morning. You'll see. Then tomorrow we can go find the mysterious Widow Johnston and hear what she has to say about her escape. Hopefully she can remember some clue to help us solve the mystery, as it were."

"Oh great. You can't remember how to use the sonic but you _do_ remember the Widow Johnston story. I hope sleep's gonna help. I'm worried about you, Doctor." She walked over to the bed and pulled down the duvet and sheets, picking up the pillows and plumping them before setting them down again. "Come on then," she said, patting the right side of the bed. "Get in."

"What about your head injury?"

"Well, I had it before and you used the sonic on me and said everythin' was fine. I'm good. Now come on, get in the bed."

"Rose, you need sleep as well. You take the bed. I'll just sit over here by the fireplace."

She looked at him a little oddly for a moment. "Doctor, it's a really big bed. I think we can share it. Don't you?"

"Oh," he exclaimed, clearly surprised by her offer. "Well yes, I suppose we could."

"Good," Rose began, climbing in. "Don't worry, I'm too tired to bite."

**O**o**O**

The Doctor was the first to awaken, noting the light of the morning sun shining through the drawn drapes on the window. He stretched languidly, feeling content within the cocoon of covers he lay beneath. He was relaxed and felt much better than he had the night before. He only hoped Rose felt as rested as he did.

A soft snore to his right had him turning on his side, looking closely at his sleeping companion. She was practically buried beneath the covers, snuggled down with the duvet bunched up to her chin. She made a few more familiar, human noises before her eyes began opening. When they did, she was face to face with the Time Lord. Suddenly her eyes opened wide.

"Good morning," the Doctor offered, then he was quickly pulling the covers from his body and rolling out of bed, jumping up to stand before practically bouncing on his feet.

"Mornin'," Rose mumbled, then rolled over. Within seconds the Doctor heard her breathing even out and deepen. He sighed. Obviously she needed more rest than he.

**O**o**O**

The Time Lord felt much better than he had previously, and knew his body had taken care of itself, mending and healing what was necessary. That's what his body did. But for Rose, her human body - though appreciating the much needed rest - was not so forgiving to lying still for six or so hours. He watched as she stood stiffly, hissing as she stretched before making her way toward the bathroom.

"All right?" the Doctor asked, looking at Rose closely as she walked past him.

She stopped to study him as well. "Yeah. How about you?"

"All better, I'd say," he grinned.

"Really? You rememberin' everythin' now?"

"Suppose so, though if you really think about it, if I wasn't remembering everything, how would I know?" His smile was positively teasing.

Rose rolled her eyes, then smiled. It was a brand new day and he was feeling better. She was _sure_ that was a good sign ...

**O**o**O**


	6. A Journey Begins

**A Breath Away**

**.**

**_Previously, in Chapter Five:_**

_"All right?" the Doctor asked, looking at Rose closely as she walked past him._

_She stopped to study him as well. "Yeah. How about you?"_

_"All better, I'd say," he grinned._

_"Really? You rememberin' everythin' now?"_

_"Suppose so, though if you really think about it, if I wasn't remembering everything, how would I know?" His smile was positively teasing._

_Rose rolled her eyes, then smiled. It was a brand new day and he was feeling better. She was sure that was a good sign ..._

.

**Chapter Six:**

**A Journey Begins**

**.**

Twenty minutes later Rose reemerged from the bathroom, hair brushed down though still a bit unkempt as she pulled it into a barrette and wearing no make-up. She wore the period attire gracefully, though the Doctor noted with silent amusement that beneath her long dress, her trainers adorned her feet. She seemed to notice his lowered gaze.

Rose pointed the hair brush at him threateningly. "Don't go sayin' it. There's no way I'm walkin' around in those high pointy heels. 'Specially if we end up havin' to run, and we _always_ end up havin' to run."

"Not saying a word," he grinned as she dropped the brush on the end table. Standing up, the Time Lord clicked on the sonic screwdriver, which he'd apparently had ready, waiting for her return.

"What're you doin'?" Rose asked, watching as the Doctor ran it over her skull, down her torso, then back up again.

"Checking. You didn't feel that contusion on your head last night. I just want to be sure there are no more surprises." He looked at the sonic as it relayed its readings. "Ah, good. Everything seems to be fine." he said as he placed the instrument in his pocket. He held his arm out to her. "Ready?"

She clasped her hand around his elbow. "For anythin'," she replied.

A quick breakfast of coffee, fruit, and toast - with a conversation concerning directions to the Widow Johnston's home between bites and sips - had the traveling companions walking through town by midmorning. There were many people out and about, some staring at the strangers, while others seemed to already know who they were and why they were there. Either way, they were not made uncomfortable during their journey, which ended only an hour after it had begun.

A placard stating the name 'Johnston' stood tall above a gate, waving slightly in the warming breeze.

"This must be it," the Doctor stated.

"Really," Rose replied sarcastically. "What was your first clue?"

The Time Lord looked down at his companion. "Bit tetchy, Ms. Tyler?" he replied in the same tone he'd received.

"Sorry. Sun's gone a bit too bright an' it's givin' me a headache."

"Well, maybe we should go inside then, visit Mrs. Johnston. All right?"

Rose nodded and the Doctor wrestled with the gate until it was finally open. Once they were within the yard, he pulled out his sonic screwdriver, repairing the faulty hinge which had impeded their entry. Looking at his work with satisfaction, he placed the instrument back in his pocket and closed the gate easily.

"That should earn us a 'thank you' at least," he mumbled as they began walking up to the house.

Rose looked around at the structure as they stepped onto the porch. "Looks like it could use a lot more repairs," she added.

The Doctor leaned forward, ringing the doorbell. "Don't know how long she's been alone. And she's probably old and feeble, perhaps with no children to help her. Shame the townsfolk haven't offered a hand though," he spoke softly, ringing the bell once more.

"Maybe they haven't had time, what with all the murderin' and stuff goin' on," Rose whispered. "And Estelle said she wasn't too friendly to begin with."

"Good point," the Time Lord nodded. He was about to ring the bell one last time when the door swung open.

"May I help you?" A woman appeared from behind the door, her facial expression as irritated as her tone had been.

"Yes, yes - sorry to intrude," the Doctor spoke, offering his hand. "I'm the Doctor and this is Rose. We're here to see Mrs. Johnston."

"Really," the lady asked smartly, wiping a hand on her apron before shaking hands with the Time Lord. "And what business would you have with her, then?"

He pulled out the psychic paper and showed it to the inquiring female, explaining why they'd come while Rose looked the servant over from head to toe. She was rather young and fetching, with long dark brown hair pulled back into a comb and bright, piercing blue eyes. Rose felt like this woman did not fit in with the setting before her, but regardless, after reading the psychic document and hearing the Doctor's chatter, the lady stood back and ushered them inside.

She showed them to a sitting room and left, saying she'd return shortly with tea. The Time Lord sat down and Rose sat beside him.

"Nice place," Rose said, her eyes fixed on a sparkling crystal chandelier hanging in the middle of the room. They remained waiting for five minutes more before she spoke again. "Looks well kept."

"That's good. At least we know someone is taking care of the widow."

"I take care of myself, thank you," the woman reappeared, carrying a large silver tray with tea and biscuits.

The Doctor stood, looking at her with genuine surprise. "You're ..."

"Mrs. Johnston. Yes," she answered flatly, setting the tray down on the coffee table. She sat down across from them and began pouring tea into the cups. "So what is it you want to know?"

**O**o**O**

An hour later, the Time Lord seemed quite smitten with the lovely widow, as she was with he. Rose sat at the table, looking between the two of them as they discussed everything from the widow's abduction to her gardening, much like someone watching back and forth between a tennis match.

"...Isn't that right, Rose?"

"What?" When had her mind wandered away from their conversation?

The Doctor gave her a knowing look before continuing. "I said that it was quite the generous offer that Mrs. Johnston -"

"Oh, please Doctor, call me Gabrielle," the widow interrupted sweetly.

He looked at her and smiled graciously, before returning his gaze to Rose. "It was quite the generous offer that Gabrielle spoke of, for us to stay here. I think it's a splendid idea for us to accept her invitation."

"What?" Rose repeated, giving the Time Lord her full attention now. "Why?"

"We'd be more centered in town where we'd able to catch up on the local gossip about the murders, which as you well know could give us more clues because not all gossip is stretched beyond truth. And we could also offer Gabrielle protection while staying here. Since they abducted her and she escaped, they may very well try again, attempting to finish what they started. Yes, I think it's a very good idea."

"But -" Rose began, only to be cut off.

"Excellent!" the widow exclaimed as she stood, obviously pleased. "Then it's settled. I'll go prepare your rooms," she said as she began walking away.

"Oh, Mrs. Johnston?" Rose called, causing the home owner to stop, then turn around.

"Yes?" she asked sweetly.

"We'll only be needin' one room. No need to work on two. After all, we are _married_, the Doctor and I," Rose said just as nicely.

"Yes, of course," Gabrielle answered a bit more quietly. She left the room, her steps not as bouncy as they had been previously.

Once she was out of earshot, the Doctor turned to Rose, one eyebrow raised appraisingly as their eyes met. "Tsk, tsk. A bit jealous, are you?"

"Who, me?" she questioned much too innocently.

**O**o**O**

The Doctor and Rose had left Mrs. Johnston, promising to return in time for the spectacular dinner she had promised to fix them. They needed to go to the TARDIS for Rose to grab a few things to wear and then head over to Lord Lupus's.

Rose grinned proudly at the Time Lord when he led them straight to the ship, remembering where it was. It confirmed that he had indeed recovered from his recent memory loss. They formulated a plan for Rose to stay in the ship, having a quick shower because she felt sweaty and sticky from all thir walking. She would also pack up some clothing while the Doctor went to Lord Lupus's home to explain their staying with the widow Johnston.

"Promise me, Rose, no wandering off. You'll remain here in the ship until I return from Lord Lupus's," he'd said sternly, watching as she picked her way through the wardrobe offered by the TARDIS for this time period.

"Why don't I just meet you over there?" she asked, pulling a blue satin gown down and draping it over her front. "It'll save you the time of comin' back and gettin' me."

"No," the Doctor responded swiftly. "I don't want you wandering about alone with a murderous group on the loose that's missed out on their last few planned sacrifices."

"Yeah? Well that goes for you as well, doesn't it? You were one of the chosen too, if I'm not mistaken," she answered smartly. "B'sides, it'll still be daylight."

"Rose," he took her hands, stopping her from pulling another dress down so that she'd focus solely on him. "They're bound to be desperate now. Daylight won't matter to them." His face reflected his genuine concern and worry. "Please?"

"All right. But don't take too long, yeah?"

The Doctor bent down just enough to kiss her on the forehead, then quickly turned away, walking briskly toward the corridor. "One hour. I'll be back in one hour," he hollered over his shoulder.

"One hour," she whispered, watching him disappear.

**O**o**O**


	7. Another Night In Glasgorn

**A Breath Away**

**.**

**_Previously, in Chapter Six:_**

__

"Why don't I just meet you over there?" she asked, pulling a blue satin gown down and draping it over her front. "It'll save you the time of comin' back and gettin' me."

"No," the Doctor responded swiftly. "I don't want you wandering about alone with a murderous group on the loose that's missed out on their last few planned sacrifices."

"Yeah? Well that goes for you as well, doesn't it? You were one of the chosen too, if I'm not mistaken," she answered smartly. "B'sides, it'll still be daylight."

"Rose," he took her hands, stopping her from pulling another dress down so that she'd focus solely on him. "They're bound to be desperate now. Daylight won't matter to them." His face reflected his genuine concern and worry. "Please?"

"All right. But don't take too long, yeah?"

The Doctor bent down just enough to kiss her on the forehead, then quickly turned away, walking briskly toward the corridor. "One hour. I'll be back in one hour," he hollered over his shoulder.

"One hour," she whispered, watching him disappear.

_._

**Chapter Seven**

**Another Night In Glasgorn**

**.**

Rose paced around the center console, listening to the hum of the ship and the clatter of her heels on the grating as she went round and round. She stopped, checking her watch for the tenth time in as many minutes. He was late. Very late.

It had been two hours and fifteen minutes since he'd left her. Two hours and fifteen minutes since she'd promised him she'd stay within the safety of this vessel. But it wouldn't be long before the dark of night would fall on Glasgorn, and the Doctor was out there, somewhere.

Rose stared at the time rotor, remembering their time on the spaceship, when she'd thought she'd lost him forever. Five and a half hours; he'd said always wait five and a half hours. She looked at the satchel she'd packed clothing and make-up within to last a few days, then looked at the door.

Nighttime was fast approaching. They'd captured both her _and _the Doctor their first evening there. No way was she waiting. Leaving the bag behind, she walked out of the TARDIS and made her way quickly back to town.

**O**o**O**

It didn't take long for Rose to find her way to Lord Lupus's home; the large plantation style house was easy to find amid the smaller, less voluminous homes. Her pace quickened as she climbed the steps. Reaching the door she rang the bell, hearing its echo within.

"Miss Rose!" Estelle appeared, surprised to see the woman who'd been so nice to her at the door. "I thought you and your husband were going to be staying at the widow Johnston's home? Oh, forgive me, come in, come in." she ushered Rose inside, closing the door behind them. "Can I take your wrap? Perhaps get you some tea?"

"Actually, if you could just get the Doctor for me, I'd appreciate it," Rose answered. "We promised to be back over there in time for Mrs. Johnston to cook some big ol' dinner, and the Doctor's probably been givin' Lord Lupus an earful ever since he got here. I know personally that once he gets started on somethin' he can go on and on and on." Rose smiled when she finished talking, realizing that she had just been babbling, much like the Time Lord. It was no wonder the servant was giving her an odd look.

"Miss Rose, the Doctor left at least an hour ago. Mrs. Johnston called here with some urgent business, and he departed quickly after talking to her."

"He left an hour ago?" Rose questioned, knowing if he had come for her first, it would've only taken him fifteen minutes to reach the TARDIS, and she hadn't seen him, which meant the Time Lord had gone to Mrs. Johnston's straight away.

"Yes ma'am," Estelle answered. "I spoke with the widow myself. She said something about needing to speak with the Doctor urgently."

"Must've been some sort of emergency, then. I'd better get over there." Rose turned quickly and opened the door. "Thanks, Estelle. I'll be seein' ya," she said as she jogged down the stairs and out on the sidewalk.

If she were lucky, Rose was fairly certain she could make it to the widow's home before dark. She picked up her pace a little more though, just in case.

**O**o**O**

Rose entered the gated yard just as the last tendrils of a glorious sunset lit the sky, hues of red and deep amber brushing across the front of the house like water colors. She stepped quickly up to the front door, ringing the bell impatiently as soon as the button was within reach.

Hearing a clatter and then a few footsteps, the door finally swung open, revealing Mrs. Johnston dressed in a fancy apron, now wearing make up and jewelry as well. She quickly ushered Rose inside, closing and locking the door swiftly.

"I was getting a little worried that you would be heading over here from Lord Lupus's in the dark."

"Made it just in time," Rose replied, handing the widow her wrap. The house smelled of meat and garlic, and her stomach rumbled a little, appreciating the aroma. She stilled. "How'd you know I just left Lord Lupus's?"

"That _is_ where you and the Doctor said you were going when you left here. Come on, we can talk in the kitchen. You can help if you'd like."

"Oh. Where is he, then? Helpin' you in the kitchen as well?" Rose asked with a bit of indignation. She was a little perturbed that the Time Lord hadn't come back for her nor even bothered to greet her as she arrived. Still, she followed her hostess toward the back of the house.

"He's not here yet. But he said he'd be arriving at dinner time. Won't be long now," Mrs. Johnston stated as they entered the large room. The kitchen was bigger than her mum's entire flat, well stocked and immaculately clean, despite the full dishes of fruits and foods on different countertops. At any other time Rose would have been impressed, but ...

"When did he tell you that?"

"Oh, about an hour or two ago," the widow began, handing her an apron.

Rose took the apron but made no effort to put it on. "He's already been here and left again?"

"No, he called from Lord Lupus's house. Well, I say he called. In actuality he had the maid call over to let me know he was running a little late, but he would be here in time for dinner."

"That can't be right," Rose began, setting the apron down on the counter. "Estelle said _you_ called _him_!" she raised her voice, her tone accusing.

"I _didn't _call him!" Mrs. Johnston angrily yelled back. "And I'll thank you not to take that tone with me, especially within my own home." Her voice had settled down by the end of her rant, but she still sounded irritated.

Rose forced herself to calm down as well, regrouping her priorities. "Why would Estelle say you did? She said she spoke with you, and you said you had somethin' urgent to discuss with the Doctor, and then the Doctor left to come here after talkin' to you."

"I never did. I don't even know the number."

"Ever heard of a directory?" Rose asked sarcastically. She backed up a little, her hand now resting inconspicuously over a knife on one of the many cutting boards. "Maybe you _did_ call him. Maybe you've got him tied up somewhere right now - or, or worse!" Rose blanched, looking at the fresh meat cut and drawn on a butcher block centered within the room.

"_What_?" the woman screeched indignantly. "The servant called me! Besides, look around you, I've been cooking all afternoon for the two of you. I dare say I've hardly had time to wrestle some man and tie him down, much less do any harm to him."

Rose stared at Mrs. Johnston a good ten seconds before finally allowing herself to back down a few notches on her defensiveness. Logic told her that time wise, the Doctor would've had to go to the Lupus estate and chat and be cordial. But by the time Estelle said that he'd received the urgent call, he would've already been gone, coming to fetch her, not the widow. Long gone already, because that would've been more than a half an hour past the time he said he'd return to her. And he really was impeccable when it came to time, being an actual Time Lord --

"Oh my God," Rose uttered under her breath, her face paling as she looked at Mrs. Johnston. "When I got over there, Estelle told me that the Doctor had left an hour or so before I arrived." She slapped her forehead, much like she'd seen the Time Lord do on countless occasions. "I'm so bloody stupid! _They've_ got him!"

"How can you be sure?" the widow asked, looking at Rose with great concern.

"Because Estelle said you called there, but you didn't. And you said she called you, so she was trying to cover her tracks and keep me from lookin' for him, probably thinkin' that I was here. Then there's the fact that Estelle knew we were plannin' on stayin' here with you, so that means the Doctor _was _there - she can't deny it - because there's no other way she could've known about that change in our plans. He went there and they took him somehow! They've got him," she whispered the last three words to herself before running out of the kitchen.

**O**o**O**


	8. Rescue Me

**A Breath Away**

**.**

**_Previously, in chapter seven..._**

__

"Oh my God," Rose uttered under her breath, her face paling as she looked at Mrs. Johnston. "When I got over there, Estelle told me that the Doctor had left an hour or so before I arrived." She slapped her forehead, much like she'd seen the Time Lord do on countless occasions. "I'm so bloody stupid! _They've_ got him!"

"How can you be sure?" the widow asked, looking at Rose with great concern.

"Because Estelle said you called there, but you didn't. And you said she called you, so she was trying to cover her tracks and keep me from lookin' for him, probably thinkin' that I was here. Then there's the fact that Estelle knew we were plannin' on stayin' here with you, so that means the Doctor _was _there - she can't deny it - because there's no other way she could've known about that change in our plans. He went there and they took him somehow! They've got him," she whispered the last three words to herself before running out of the kitchen.

**.**

**Chapter Eight:**

**Rescue Me**

**.**

"Rose! Wait!" Mrs. Johnston ran up behind her just as her hand clasped the front door handle. "You can't go out there! It's nighttime now!"

"They won't be lookin' for me - they've already got the Doctor," Rose replied sternly, unlocking the bolts on the door.

"Just stop and think for a minute," the widow began, placing a firm hold on Rose's wrist with her hand. "There's more than one of them - I should know - they kidnapped me, too! They could be out there just waiting for you to come looking for him! And although I don't remember much of what happened to me, I think it's pretty safe to say that it's too dangerous out there."

"Yeah? Well, I don't care," Rose replied angrily, pulling herself free from Mrs. Johnston's hold. "I'm _not_ gonna let 'em sacrifice the Doctor!" She pulled open the door with such force it slammed against the wall beside them.

"Fine. I'm coming with you. Here," the widow stated sharply as she pulled an umbrella from the bin beside the door. "grab a weapon."

Rose took the parasol, grinning slightly as she watched the woman take one for herself. "Mrs. Johnston, are you sure?"

"Well, I certainly can't let you go alone, and I wouldn't mind giving them a little payback for trying what they did on me. Besides, I've heard that everything's always better with two." As they began running, she turned to Rose. "Call me Gabrielle."

"All right," Rose replied.

They ran into the night, full of purpose as they headed toward Lord Lupus's home.

**O**o**O**

It didn't take long for the two women to reach their destination, each stepping quietly up to the large house, keeping a keen sense of awareness of any movement around them. The brisk journey there had been uneventful, save for a few wild animals crossing their path. Now though, it was time to get down to business.

"What do we do now that we're here?" the widow whispered, looking up at the two-story building.

"We go inside, rescue the Doctor, and hope like hell we can get back out before we're caught."

"Well, you make it sound simple enough," Gabrielle sighed. "How do we get in?"

"Magic door," Rose said ominously. "The one that takes us into the basement."

"The basement?"

"Yeah. That's where they took me and the Doctor when we were kidnapped. And I'm willin' to bet that's where they like to do all their sacrificin', 'specially since Lord Lupus probably doesn't get around very much, and I doubt he goes down there. Besides, with Estelle in on this whole mess, she probably tells him things to keep him from goin' down there anyway."

"How would he get down there? Even with Estelle's help he's still in that wheelchair. I doubt she could manage getting him down there, much less back up those stairs," Gabrielle quietly pointed out.

"He's got a lift built right in the house."

"Really? He must've had it built when he moved in."

"Yeah. Goes from the top floor down to the cellar. Come on," Rose urged, "time's wastin'."

The pair walked around to the back of the house, their path illuminated by moonlight. The stairs leading down to the basement were just around the corner. Rose and Gabrielle looked at each other and nodded, silently agreeing to move forward. They eased their way down the cement entry, both cringing at the sound of dry leaves crushing beneath their feet.

Rose clasped the door handle and was visibly shocked when it turned by her hand.

"It's not locked," she whispered to her acquaintance.

"That's good, isn't it?" the widow whispered back.

"Could be a trap. You sure you want to go through with this? You could always stay out here, be a lookout in case someone was comin'," Rose offered, figuring Gabrielle was probably much safer here than within the dwelling.

"And do what? Yell down to you that someone's approaching? Kind of defeats the purpose of us being all quiet, don't you think?"

The Doctor's companion actually smiled at Gabrielle's tart retort. "Come on then," Rose began, opening the door slowly.

**O**o**O**

Mrs. Johnston stepped closely behind Rose as they entered the long hallway, letting the younger woman take the lead, as she had done from the moment she realized the Doctor was in danger. There was an obvious admiration in her eyes, watching as Rose opened each door they came upon bravely and hopefully.

The basement was much larger square foot-wise than the house itself, which meant a longer search for the female duo. Rose was meticulous in checking every room, while Gabrielle was grateful that no one had yet discovered their trespassing.

"Maybe he's not here," the widow whispered after Rose checked within the fifth closed door.

"Why do you say that?"

"There's bound to be at least a few people waiting in anticipation for a human sacrifice. But there doesn't seem to be anyone around."

Rose walked up to the sixth door, grasping the handle before replying. "The Doctor was able to get us out of here because there was only one person down here other than me and him. My guess is they keep their victims here drugged until the party starts, that way no one has to stand guard." With those words, Rose opened the door then peered around, and gasped. She'd finally found him.

**O**o**O**

"Doctor," Rose whispered, fingertips on his cheek as she tried to rouse him while Gabrielle worked on freeing his bindings. "Doctor! Wake up!"

Once the widow had removed the ropes from his extremities, both women stood closely above him, staring for a moment as each wondered how they would carry the unconscious man out of this place.

When the Doctor suddenly shuddered and convulsed, it was all either could do to stop themselves from making a sound at being startled by his actions.

His eyes opened slowly and he blinked quickly several times, focusing on the women above him. "Hello!" he grinned.

Rose immediately clasped her hand over his mouth. "Shh! You're gonna let 'em know we're here!" she whispered urgently. "You've got to keep your voice down, all right?"

The Doctor nodded with Rose's hand still covering almost half of his face.

"Think you can stand?" she asked quietly.

Again, the Doctor nodded, then reached up and removed her hand from is mouth. "I think I can talk quietly as well, given half the chance," he hissed a bit indignantly.

**O**o**O**

The Doctor was finally up on his feet after much maneuvering and great balancing. He'd been laid within a half-casket much like he and Rose had before, only this time he'd been tied up properly along with the blanket of drug vapors wrapped up to his chest.

Rose stood in front of him, looking at him worriedly. "What do you remember?" she whispered.

"Everything, I suspect," he quietly answered.

"Yeah, don't think that's possible."

"But I do," he grinned.

"I don't think you do, at least you didn't the last time."

"Honestly Rose, I'm fine. I came here, met with Lord Lupus and explained we'd be staying with Gabrielle. When he and I ran out of tea, I went to the kitchen to get more only to be surrounded by three very tall and quite smelly men, who immediately threw one of those chemically soaked coverings on me. I realized they were attempting to try and drug me again, so I switched to my respiratory bypass system long enough to make them think I had inhaled the sedative. I was even hoping that they might think they'd accidentally killed me, but," he looked around the room, "I suppose they didn't."

"You can't just go shutting down your bodily functions like that," the widow whispered with astonishment.

"Oh, but I can. I'm special. Very special. Not from around here, you might say. Loads of distinguishable things, anatomically. Of course, to do that I had to slip into a self-induced trance for a while, and, seeing as I still have my memories this go round, I'd say I was successful."

"Not quite," a voice growled from behind them. "I believed you had to be a different species; hearing your words only confirms this."

The women held up the umbrellas they carried defensively while the Time Lord bent sideways a little, peering around the gnarly man addressing him.

"Oh, what's that?" The Doctor pointed behind the tall being. "A magic door?"

"What's with this 'magic door' talk?" Gabrielle whispered to Rose.

"I'll explain it later," Rose replied quietly.

"Do you mind?" The Doctor asked, turning to face the women for a moment. "And put those parasols down. You could poke a person's eyes out with those, you know," he spoke with a reprimanding tone. He then returned his focus to the newest addition to their group. He seemed to study the hairy fellow, calmly quirking an inquiring eyebrow. "So, who are you, then? What do you call yourselves?"

**O**o**O**


	9. All Is Revealed

**A Breath Away**

**.**

**_Previously, in chapter eight..._**

__

"You can't just go shutting down your bodily functions like that," the widow whispered with astonishment.

"Oh, but I can. I'm special. Very special. Not from around here, you might say. Loads of distinguishable things, anatomically. Of course, to do that I had to slip into a self-induced trance for a while, and, seeing as I still have my memories this go round, I'd say I was successful."

"Not quite," a voice growled from behind them. "I believed you had to be a different species; hearing your words only confirms this."

The women held up the umbrellas they carried defensively while the Time Lord bent sideways a little, peering around the gnarly man addressing him.

"Oh, what's that?" The Doctor pointed behind the tall being. "A magic door?"

"What's with this 'magic door' talk?" Gabrielle whispered to Rose.

"I'll explain it later," Rose replied quietly.

"Do you mind?" The Doctor asked, turning to face the women for a moment. "And put those parasols down. You could poke a person's eyes out with those, you know," he spoke with a reprimanding tone. He then returned his focus to the newest addition to their group. He seemed to study the hairy fellow, calmly quirking an inquiring eyebrow. "So, who are you, then? What do you call yourselves?"

**.**

**Chapter Nine**

**All Is Revealed**

**.**

"We are Blennorvian."

"Hmmm, I can't say that I've heard of you before. Could you be a little more specific?" the Time Lord asked almost cheerfully.

The creature leaned forward, looking him over appraisingly. "You are not from this world, Doctor."

"Yes? Well, it takes one to know one, doesn't it, _Lord Lupus_?" The Doctor looked back at Rose and Gabrielle, grinning at their combined gasps.

"Very clever," the creature nodded. "How did you know?"

"Your smell, for one. The first time Rose and I saw you in this form, I was suffering from a head injury and my senses were a bit off. This time however, I can actually recognize your sour scent, the same odor I noticed upstairs when I met you in your aged form. Very clever, parading around as an old invalid man. Must use a lot of energy, keeping yourselves looking all pink and human. The second clue is that you're still wearing that ruby ring. Not very clever, forgetting that."

Lupus twirled the ring on his finger, much as he had done that night in his wheelchair when he talked with the Time Lord. "It matters not. We will still do what we came to do."

"Then I will do what I have to do," the Doctor said evenly. "What is it that you came to do, by the way?"

"We came to take their souls."

"Oh yes, sounds very ominous. Just what exactly do you _do_ with them?"

"We must take the last breath of our captives. It is how we live; how we survive. Their last essence sustains us," Lord Lupus replied.

"You can't just go around killing people," the Oncoming Storm growled, giving the beast a taste of things to come.

"It is our part in balancing the universes. Good and evil; darkness and light. We all have our purpose and place in evolution. You should know that, _Time Lord_."

"Oh, aren't you the clever one. Listening in on our private conversations when Rose and I stayed the night, then?"

"One must always know his enemies, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes, yes I would." Hands in his pockets, the Doctor began searching them discreetly.

"You won't find your sonic device within your clothing. I've made sure of it," the creature sneered, holding the instrument in his hand to taunt the Time Lord. "Now then, you will be my guest of honor this evening. All of you will, in fact - one last time." He smiled, jagged, pointy teeth bared for his audience.

"I'm afraid we'll have to decline, Lord Lupus, or whatever your real name is. You see," the Doctor began pacing, "although I've never heard of your species, I have heard a greevalliharhar. You may not recognize the name that I know it by, but a greevalliharhar is, in the simplest terms, a sort of transformer. Helps one very cleverly appear to be something - or someone - else. Works on beings and buildings and, well, you get the idea. It would have to be centered in the location this person or persons, or," he grinned a bit evilly, "_species _needs the illusion to appear in, which would be preset within the mechanism. Would that be -" he leapt through the doorway the man had come in through, " in here?"

"Stop!" Lord Lupus yelled, running after the Time Lord.

"No, I think you should stop - right where you are - or I'll crush this machine and your lives," the Doctor spoke through gritted teeth. He stood beside the greevalliharhar, his hand balled into a fist and poised over the top of its glass dome. The man stood frozen in the doorway, his fear visible.

"What do you want?"

The Oncoming Storm looked into the eyes of this world's enemy. "Leave. Leave this place - these people - and never return. Only then will I spare your lives."

"No!"

"_No_?" the Time Lord seethed. "You have no choice. One chance - that's all I'm offering. It's that or nothing."

Lord Lupus dove forward, growling in anger as his talons appeared, aiming for the Doctor's throat. In one smooth move, the Doctor stepped sideways and the creature fell into the machine he was trying to protect. Sparks flew just before the greevalliharhar exploded into flames, sending the Doctor flying.

"Doctor!" Rose yelled as she ran through the smoke, finding the Time Lord dazed but alive, sliding slowly down the wall he'd landed against. "Doctor!" she shook him, trying to get him to focus.

He blinked several times as his companion began helping him up. "Rose - you all right?" he asked, recovering quickly as he looked around through the blinding smoke.

She began coughing. "Yeah. "You?"

"I'm all right. Come on," he grabbed her arm and led her into the other room, smoke following them both thickly. Immediately they were beside Gabrielle, who had apparently been thrown to the floor by the explosion. She was sitting up, awake and coughing as well. The Doctor and his companion each grabbed an arm and helped her to stand, then all three of them suddenly froze.

"What's that?" Rose asked, eyes wide as tremors began rocking the ground beneath them.

"It's time to go!" the Doctor urged, grabbing her arm and the widow's, pulling them out into the hallway.

"What's happening?" Gabrielle asked breathlessly.

"The image of Lord Lupus wasn't the only the only illusion in this house. Come on! Out-out-out-out!"

**O**o**O**

Gabrielle, Rose, and the Doctor all sat beneath a tree, coughing and sputtering a bit, but safe. They became silent as the earth trembled below them, followed by a loud rumbling. Their eyes went to the source: The house from which they'd just narrowly escaped.

All three watched in awe-struck fascination as the large home began to crumble within itself.

"Doctor? What just happened?" Rose asked quietly.

"The basement was created by the greevalliharhar, and the lift, and perhaps a few other things as well. Probably little reminders of home for them, and the perfect place to have their rituals. Anyway, they programmed the machine to create these things, but once it was destroyed, the creations were destroyed as well. The foundation was literally rebuilt, then pulled from beneath it."

"And the Blenderians?" Gabrielle asked.

"Blennorvians," the Doctor corrected. "Lord Lupus, Estelle, Dr. Raddermore and probably those other two men Rose and I met our first night here. Their scents were all slightly sour, though not as concentrated as Lupus's. I should've realized ..."

"You were hurt," Rose offered.

"I suppose," he acknowledged. "Anyway, they're gone. They were physically and telepathically connected to the machine. Its destruction was ultimately their own."

"So," Gabrielle cleared her throat. "Aliens, you?" she asked, eyes darting between the Time Lord and his companion.

They both smiled at her. "Yep!"

"Wow," she grinned back.

**O**o**O**

**Epilogue**

**O**o**O**

The Doctor, Rose, and Gabrielle stood beside the TARDIS on the small hill, grass billowing nicely around them in the warm breeze as sunshine lightened their faces.

"You're sure you won't stay?" the widow asked. "You're both heroes in our little town now, and there are a lot of folks who'd love to meet you and say thanks."

"No, we're not really into all that," the Doctor began. "What exactly did you tell them, anyway?"

"I said Lord Lupus and his staff came to town and were the ones kidnapping people then killing them. That he really wasn't handicapped, merely faking it to lure people into a false sense of security around him."

"You didn't tell them they were aliens, then?" Rose asked, her tone a little teasing.

Gabrielle smiled. "Nope. Sort of forgot to mention that little detail," she grinned.

"Probably for the best," the Doctor nodded.

"I even got a job offer," she paused a bit dramatically, "working with the detectives here," she said seriously, then burst into giggles.

"You'd be good at it," Rose replied, her tone filled with praise.

"I think I'd rather tend to my house and the land. I've never been much for having servants, and there's enough work needing to be done to keep me busy for decades." She walked up to the Time Lord and his companion, hugging them both.

"Safe travels to you both. Take care."

"And you as well," the Doctor spoke as they hugged.

Rose stepped within the TARDIS as the Doctor watched Gabrielle walking down the hill. Taking a deep breath, he turned and entered his ship. He smiled when he saw Rose sitting there on the jump seat, grinning at him.

It was good to be home.

**The End.**

**O**o**O**


End file.
